


special monday show for a special someone (+ unboxing) -MichaMellon [STREAMING NOW]

by michamelon



Series: xxx yeah [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: But he is rolling in that dough, Camboy Michael, Cock Rings, Crossdressing, Dildos, He is a little shit, He’s 17/18 so, Horny Michael, Horny Teenagers, Kind of - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Michael is a Horny™ Boy, Michael is a Tease, Michael-centric, Michael’s age isn’t said here but, NSFW, Panties, Porn, Sex Toys, Softboi Michael, Underage - Freeform, cam sex, chubby Michael, whatcha gonna do?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michamelon/pseuds/michamelon
Summary: Michael does an impromptu Monday stream, unboxing a gift from a “special” fan.





	special monday show for a special someone (+ unboxing) -MichaMellon [STREAMING NOW]

**Author's Note:**

> cam boy + bottom michael? uhhhh fuck yes

“Ok... and perfect!” Michael finished adjusting his webcam and took a seat on his bed, smoothing down his skirt and checking to make sure that he was in frame. The lighting in his basement was dim, the only main source of light being his lava lamps which he had scattered around his room. Michael straightened the bow on his shirt, the anime school girl uniform making him feel a small bit self-conscience as he did one final check of his settings before officially starting his stream.

As soon as his status changed from “Offline” to “Online”, the view count immediately started climbing. Starting at zero and jumping to five, then fifteen, then thirty, Michael felt his cheeks heat up, letting out a small giggle as he waved to his audience. He had a very loyal following on the cam site, his soft skin along with his doe-like eyes and teasing nature had attracted many people to follow him. Michael kept a watchful eye on the view count, gently kicking his stocking clad feet back and forth as people complimented him on his outfit.

_tHiGhFuCkEr69: [$1] cute outfit baby. where did you get it?_

_baby_girl_uwu: [$2] omg that outfit is to d i e for please send a link also why a monday stream???_

_ass >tits: [$1] i love the outfit but i think itd look better on my bedroom floor (ps thank for the monday show ;) )_

Michael hummed, playing with the hem of his shirt as the questions came pouring in. “Well,” Michael started, “first off, I wanna just start this off by saying hi and happy Monday, babes,” he finished with a smile and a princess wave. A few people said hello back, the majority of his viewers questioning why he was streaming on a Monday. Michael only streamed on Wednesday and Saturday, never straying from his schedule, until today. “Secondly, you’re probably wondering why I’m here today, hm?” Michael moved his hands from the hem of his shirt to the edge of his stockings, making his audience grow impatient.

 _Ping!_ Michael’s attention was caught by the notification that popped up on his screen.

_mypornoloaded: [$5] come on baby. dont tease the audience._

“Speak of the devil,” Michael giggled, bending out of frame to pick up a box and place it on his lap. Immediately, everyone connected the dots and began to tease Michael.

_rocks_at_pool: [$2] oooo someone has a sugar daddy_

_smallbi: [$1] damn baby got_ _bank_

_thegoodkush™: [$3] whats in the box, sugar??_

Michael simply smirked at the camera, slowly opening up the box. “Well, recently, one of you lovely gentlemen sent me this little gift package,” he said, starting to take things out of the box. Cherry-flavored lube, a blue dildo that was a decently large size, and finally, a ruby red cock ring were placed onto the side as Michael put the box back on the floor. “There’s some other stuff in there too, but those are more... personal,” Michael said with a wink, leading to his viewers begging to see the other gifts.

“Regardless,” Michael continued, “a big thank you to mypornoloaded for sponsoring this live show. Speaking of live shows,” Michael trailed off and lifted up his hips slightly, shimming down his skirt to show off his other present from his biggest fan.

A small pair of lacy red bikini-style panties was revealed, the black ribbon on the sides being the only thing hinting at Michael possibly having some amount of innocence while wearing such an over-sexualized piece of fabric. Michael slowly untied the bow on the uniform shirt, holding it in his hand before covering his eyes with the small piece of fabric. “Bet you’d all like me to be blindfolded while I fuck myself, hm,” Michael teased, sticking out his tongue at his audience, humping the air while making soft, exaggerated moans.

_Ping!_

_mypornoloaded: [$10] if you dont wanna get punished tonight, you better start fucking that pretty little ass of yours baby boy._

Michael pouted, tossing the ribbon to the side. “Yes sir,” he sighed, unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it off. He never got to have any fun. Reaching over to his nightstand, Michael picked up the lube he was gifted, squirting a small amount onto his finger. He stared at it for about five seconds before tentatively putting the dollop-sized amount of lube in his mouth, immediately scrunching up his face is disgust.

“Ew,” Micheal muttered. “Tastes like cough syrup.” Michael began toying with the ribbon currently holding his panties up, humming a small tune as he looked at the chat.

_sizequeen96: [$5] holy fuck those panties are so pretty baby_

_humpmefuckme: [$5] those panties better come off h o l y f u c k_

_mypornoloaded: [$20] dont keep us waiting, baby boy. take them off. now._

Michael giggled, deciding to play nice and stop teasing for a while. With one sharp tug at the ribbon at the side, his panties dropped to show off his erection. He grasped himself and gave a few strokes before pausing to throw a smirk and a wink at the camera. “Come on, guys, you’re going to have to donate more than that to see sir’s cock put to good use~.” 

Multiple pings poured out of Michael’s computer, his fans sending multiple donations to see their favorite cam boy use his new toys. But Michael only listened to one person, of course.

_mypornoloaded: [$30] put the cock ring on and start opening yourself up for the camera, sweetheart._

“Yes sir,” Michael said, in a faux shy voice, grabbing the cock ring and placing it on his cock, letting out a low whine at the restriction the cock ring provided. Slicking his fingers up with the lube, Michael slowly turned away from the camera, sticking his ass out and lightly circling his entrance, tapping it three times before pressing a finger inside.

Michael arched his back and let out a high pitched moan, slowly fucking himself with his finger. After a minute, he added a second, then a third, his thighs slightly shaking as he struggled to keep his ass up for the camera. Fuck, he wish _he_ was there with him, fucking him open on _his_ fingers, spanking his ass till it was nice and red.

Slipping his fingers out of his ass, he let out a small whine at the emptiness, wiping the excess lube on his sheets before facing the camera and placing the dildo in front of him. He positioned himself above fake cock and stared at the camera, taking a small breath, before slowly sinking down. Michael threw his head back and let out his loudest moan, tearing up as he bottomed out, feeling so _full_.

Multiple pings came from his computer, all of them congratulating him for taking it all in like a good boy. Michael opened his eyes, lashes stained with tears, looking absolutely wrecked. Swiveling his hips, he lifted himself up till only the head was inside of him and went back down, thrusting the toy deeper inside of him. Michael continued to bounce up and down, drool dripping down from his mouth, his face streaked with tears of pleasure. He suddenly cried out and fell forward, catching himself with his hands, shakily holding himself up. The toy had hit his prostate dead-on and if he wasn’t wearing the cock ring, he would have definitely cum.

_Ping!_

_mypornoloaded: [$30] i dont remember telling you to stop, baby boy. keep going._

Letting out a pitiful whine, Michael continued assaulting his prostate, working his hips with his knees spread wide on his bed, eyes sliding shut. He imagined straddling _his_ lap instead of some dumb toy, imagining soft hands running up and down his chest as he bounced. Michael imagined hearing _him_ whisper filthy things into his ear, pinching his nipples and making him squeal in pleasure.

Slightly opening his eyes, Michael peered into the camera, speaking not to his audience, but to one person in general. “Please sir,” Michael begged, “please let me cum?”

Watching his audience type out encouragements, Michael almost sobbed with pleasure as he finally received a response.

_mypornoloaded: [$50] go ahead baby. cum for me._

That was it. That was all it took for Michael to practically rip off the cock ring and start pumping, mewling as he thumbed the head of his cock. Finally, with a twist of his wrist, he let out a long, drawn out moan in pleasure, white streaks of cum landing on his chest. When he finally caught his breath, Michael slowly lifted himself off the toy, flopping back onto his bed, before remembering his audience. Sitting up and smiling sheepishly, Michael started his good-byes, wiping his mess off with the bedsheets.

“Thanks for watching today’s show, guys. Sorry if it was a bit specific. Just wanted to thank a very special someone,” Michael said, blowing a kiss to the camera.

Michael’s audience seemed to understand, almost everyone congratulating Michael’s admirer on seducing the boy.

Soon, the chatroom of Michael’s stream was empty, leaving only him and one viewer left.

“So,” Michael started, fiddling with his sheets, “what did you think, Jer?”

_Ping!_

_mypornoloaded: i think you did amazing baby. who knows, maybe next time ill join in ;)_

Michael giggled, pulse beginning to race at the thought of his boyfriend joining his stream.

“I’ll be sure to hold you to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> comment below if you want more of this... smut series  
> ill take different suggestions, bmc or not!


End file.
